villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chairman Drek
Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek (simply known as Chairman Drek) is the head of the Blarg species and the main antagonist in the 2002 video game Ratchet & Clank and a major antagonist of the Playstation 4 game. In the 2016 feature film, Drek appears as the main, later secondary antagonist. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in the 2002 video game, who also voiced Shredder in the 2012 TMNT TV series, Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch franchise and Sarevok Anchev in Baldur's Gate, and while being voiced by Paul Giamatti and Eric Bauza in the Ratchet & Clank film and the 2016 re-imagined video game. ''Ratchet & Clank'' Chairman Drek, later retitled to U'ltimate '''S'upreme 'E'xecutive Chairman 'D'rek (he would have continually promoted himself had Ratchet and Clank not defeated him), was native to the planet Orxon and was leader of the Blarg race. In the events of Ratchet & Clank, he and his army were attempting to create a new planet by taking chunks of different planets and adding them to their new world after Drek severely polluted Orxon and the planet's population grew at an unbalanced pace, killing anyone that got in their way of creating their new home. A diminutive robot named Clank was horrified at his intentions and fled the planet Quartu by stealing a Blarg ship, but was shot down by Drek's troops and crash-landed on planet Veldin, where he would meet a Lombax named Ratchet and would team up to find the galactic superhero Captain Qwark and stop Drek. When Drek noticed Ratchet's ship departing Veldin, he ordered a shaded figure (later revealed to be Captain Qwark himself, as Drek secretly hired him to be the spokesman of the new planet) to "take care of them." While Ratchet and Clank traveled the galaxy in search of Qwark and foiled Drek's operations on various planets, such as rescuing the Chairman of planet Novalis from Drek's henchmen, Drek himself posted videos of his intentions of creating the new planet by extracting large chunks of them, thus causing the planets that were damaged to end up hurtling out of orbit and into the sun, killing the planet's populations and destroying the planet itself in the process. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank finally found Qwark in Blackwater City on planet Rilgar and he agreed to help them and told the duo to meet him at his HQ on planet Umbris, where the famous superhero betrayed the duo and left them to fight off the Blargian Snagglebeast, which they killed, much to Drek's frustration and he ordered Qwark to kill the two heroes or he would be fired. Eventually, he had Qwark use a Blarg ship to fight Ratchet and Clank at the Gemlik Moonbase. Ratchet confronted him again, but despite Qwark's efforts, he failed again and was shot down and Drek fired him. Later, Drek planned to destroy Veldin to finish off his planet, but this was uncovered by Ratchet and Clank who immediately returned to Veldin to confront Drek. The duo eventually found Drek waiting for them in a giant mech and fought them. After confessing he was responsible for the pollution on Orxon, he activated a laser to destroy Veldin, but Ratchet and Clank deactivated it and sent his mech falling onto the surface on his new planet with him still inside it. Ratchet then pointed the laser at the new planet and destroyed it and killed Drek. It is unknown what became of the Blarg upon Drek's demise, but it is likely that they were either wiped out (the laser destroyed their new planet, and it seems likely that their entire population was already on their planet) or severely reduced in population. ''Ratchet & Clank (2016) Chairman Drek returns as the main, later secondary antagonist of the ''2016 Ratchet & Clank animated movie and video game once again as the Chairman of the Blarg, now also the sole inheritor of Drek Industries from his late unnamed father who inadvertently polluted the Blarg planet of Quartu beyond surface habitation, which drove him and his fellow Blarg underground approximately for the next hundred years or more; he is voiced by Paul Giamatti in the former and Eric Bauza in the latter. While Drek is advertised as the main antagonist here, this is just to throw off the suspicions of the viewers from the movie's true main antagonist. Gallery Drek before his death.png Nefarious with Drek.jpg Nefarious and Drek.png Sheep Drek.png|Dr. Nefarious transformed Drek into a sheep. Drek Was Deceived.jpg Trivia *Each time Chairman Drek was introduced, his name ended up longer (it starts out as just "Chairman Drek", then moves on to "Executive Chairman Drek", "Supreme Executive Chairman Drek" and finally "Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek". *Though he at first seems to be a humorous extremist, he ultimately turns out to be one of the most evil villains in the Ratchet and Clank series. *Chairman Drek has a few similarities to Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Though they at first appear to be humorous and affable villains that are Neutral Evil, they ultimately turn out to be one of the most vile characters in their series in the long run. They are also the main antagonists of their respective games, though Dimentio appears to be a lackey at first, and are the final bosses of their respective games, and are shown to be nasty, sadistic, and cold-blooded. *Interestingly enough, the name/title, "'U'ltimate 'S'upreme 'E'xecutive Chairman 'D'rek", spells out '''USED if you take four of its capital letters out, which not surprisingly fits his role in the 2016 feature film and reboot game. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Polluters Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Master Orator Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Supremacists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Game Bosses Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elitist Category:Starvers Category:Weaklings Category:Slaver Category:Complete Monster Category:Cartoon Villains